Faceless
by PandaPjays
Summary: When no one ever recognises you. Can you still be known? Minor KaiRei. Oneshot.


I was watching my shiny new Beyblades DVDs (I love Christmas. I also love jayhay and dark-angel-rosalia- they bought me the awesomeness) And then I came up with this idea- sat down and wrote it. Can anyone guess who's POV it's in before the end? Tell me if you do.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned there'd be a whole lot more Beyblades series and I'd own all the DVDs not just the awesomeness that I own at the moment.

**Warnings:** KaiRei. If you don't like don't read.- now what I get is why people aren't obligated to post warnings for het pairings? I was on my Gaia guild and was told that if the story was shounen-ai I had to post it really noticeably because 'some of us don't read that stuff' Some of us don't read het either and you don't see them having to post warnings in RED. Ahem. rant over. Sorry, and on with the story.

* * *

Have you ever felt that you are recognised? It's a wonderful feeling thinking that someone who you've never seen before will look at you for a second before an expression of wonderment and recognition will pass over their face. It's possibly the best feeling you will ever have. The feeling that because of your contribution in whatever you do someone knows you. Someone who you don't know cares enough about you to want to know you. 

That has never happened to me.

You'd think that it would, wouldn't you? I mean, I work in a pretty recognisable industry. If you heard my name you might recognise me. You'd never guess it if you looked at me though.

No. No one knows.

I guess it is all for the best, isn't it? I mean, it means that I can go shopping for groceries for my family and don't have people harassing me. I guess that's a plus, isn't it?

I bet you didn't know that did you?

Did you know I had a family? Only my co-workers know that. And even then I don't think they care too much. They're only there for the sport. For Beyblade.

I live for Beyblading, though no one would guess it. I live for the thrill of the blade being launched and two people facing off against each other in a display of such skill and talent it's breathtaking.

I've never had that talent though. Never. So instead I while away my days watching. Always watching.

Do people know that about me? No. They don't know anything about me. To them I'm faceless.

I'm famous. But no one gives a damn about me. It's weird.

The people who I watch every day never see me. I don't even know if they're aware that I exist. They only see what's in front of them. Everyone only sees what's in front of them.

Am I bitter? Do I sound it? Maybe I am just a little bit. When I was younger I always dreamed of doing two things. What I loved and being famous. I have one and a half out of two.

But I can't stop focusing on that half. My whole life just feels empty. I can't help but focus on that half. My wife knows that.

She's the best person I could ever hope to meet. There is no word to describe her. There really isn't. She knows me. She's one of the only people who can put a face to a name when it comes to me. She's the reason that I keep on going at what I love. Because she knows who I am.

I pushed open the door of my heaven and hell combined. I know that at least one person cares. Why can't that be enough? Why do I still crave more? I should be happy with what I have, shouldn't I?

A loud thump and a soft gasp drew me off my course. I poked my head around the corner of a doorway and blanched.

Two of the bladers that I watch every day were in a very… compromising position.

I would never have guessed it. Then again, I only see them when they are working. When they can't afford to do anything but concentrate on the task at hand. While the world watches them, looking for any sign of weakness. While I watch them, looking for anything at all.

Rei, the boy who had presumably made the thump when Kai had pushed him against the wall suddenly looked at me. His eyes widened in shock and he gripped the back of the others head, trying to pull him away from assaulting his neck. "Kai…" He gasped, trying to get the others attention.

Kai looked up from what he was doing to see the direction of Rei's gaze. He looked at me, eyes boring into me in a confused look. That look that people get when they are trying to find out who you are. I know that he'll never be able to place my face to a name. No one can. Not even one of the people I watch every day.

Others know who he is. I help them know. That's my job. And yet he will never know who I am.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping away from Rei and glaring at me.

I ran from the door without saying a word. How is it possible that he doesn't know me? We work together. He does his job and I do mine. We work together. I know him. How can he not know me?

"Who was that?" I heard Rei ask quietly.

"Just some fan. I don't know how he got past security." Kai replied. "Now… where were we?"

Just like that. I've been dismissed. Just some fan. _Just some fan_. That's all I am to him. That's probably all I am to anyone except the people I work withy and those who know me. Just some fan.

That is, unless you heard my name.

If you knew my name I wouldn't be just some fan.

If you knew my name you would think for a minute before recognition dawned over your face. You would know me. You know my name.

Never my face.

Kai and Rei don't know my face. I know theirs. I watch their faces all day. I know when they get stressed. I know every detail of each of their faces. I know how to read them like books. Even the great Kai cannot hide what he is feeling from me.

It's my job to know.

I have to know.

I have to always know. Even if no one knows that. I have to know.

I pushed open the doorway of my heavenhell and walked inside. I was greeted warmly. These people know who I am. These people greeted me by name. They knew my face. They also knew my name. They would recognise my in the street. They are some of the few who would.

I greeted them equally as warmly then sat down at the desk that had been appointed as mine. My Co-worker was late. Yet again. He never seems to be able to read the time.

I began flipping on the equipment we would be using that day. We wouldn't be doing that much. As far as I knew the Bladebreakers were only doing an exhibition. Not strenuous work.

But the people down in the stadium will cheer for me. They know who I am. Just by hearing my name. They know me.

And yet I am faceless.

My Co-worker burst into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I slept in!" He excused.

"Just like you slept late the last time? And the time before that?" I asked, amused, finishing up turning on the equipment.

He grinned sheepishly and put on his headset, turning to focus intently on what was happening down below us.

I chuckled. "You're hopeless, AJ." I told him before slipping on my own headset.

"And hello Beyblade fans! This is Brad Best and AJ Topper coming to you on this wonderful day!"

"Doesn't it seem like an awesome day to see some of the moves of our Favourite team, Brad?" My co-worker replied.

"It does indeed, AJ."

As expected the crowd cheered. Not for them. For us. For our names. Only ever our names. Never our faces.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


End file.
